Here, My Special Treatment
by AliceLim
Summary: Kise Ryouta entah kenapa kalau berhadapan dengan Kuroko Tetsuko selalu saja kehilangan ketenangan dan selalu terlihat menyedihkan. Hal ini mungkin karena Kuroko merupakan orang yang dianggap spesial oleh Kise. Lemon KisexFem!Kuroko. Enjoy


**Here, My Special Treatment**

 **Author: Hai~. Kembali lagi dengan diriku AliceLim :3. Beberapa hari yang lalu saya menocba menulis dan mempost Fanfic TakaoxMidorima!Fem ( s/11389663/1/You-Have-to-Answer). dan ternyata lumayan banyak juga yang visit and view, entah cuma liat sekilas atau membaca sampai akhir, saya senang banget Makasih bangeet (terharu). Dan untuk Dee Cavallone, makasih banyak dan reviewnya. Dan ini Fanfic yang dirimu request, KisexKuroko!Fem.**

 **Everyone, enjoy reading!**

 **Warning!: Typo, lemon dan mungkin ada kekhilafan lain yang saya tidak sadari.**

"Maaf aku terlambat- _ssu_!" Pria bersurai kuning itu berjalan memasuki gedung olahraga Teikou dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia berjalan menghampiri sekumpulan anak-anak klub basket yang sudah memulai latihannya.

"Kise! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?! Seenaknya saja datang terlambat!" Kapten tim basket SMP Teikou atau Nijimura Shuzo membentaknya dan memukul kepala Kise.

" _Ittai-ssu!_ Akukan sudah minta maaf- _ssu_ …" Kise memegang kepala yang tadi dipukul oleh Nijimura.

"Hukuman terlambat! Untuk pemanasan kau lari mengelilingi lapangan gedung olahraga sebanyak 15 kali!" Perintah Nijimura. Ia sudah sangat kesal karena keterlambatan Kise. Nijimura mungkin memberikan toleransi jika terlambat hanya sekitar 2-3 menit, namun Kise Ryouta malah terlambat 30 menit lebih! Karena itu ia menjadi sangat kesal sekarang.

"Eeeh? _Senpai hidoi-ssu_ …" Kise mengeluh karena pemanasan yang harus dilakukannya itu serasa terlalu berat untuknya. Mendengar itu, Nijimura langsung memberinya tatapan 'Kau sudah siap untuk matikah?!' kepada Kise. Kise menyadari akan tatapan tersebut dan tanpa berucap apa-apa ia langsung mulai berlari.

Kise berlari dengan pelan dan santai. Bukan hanya karena ia malas untuk melakukan pemanasan ini, ia juga sedang mencoba mencari sesosok seseorang di sisi lain lapangan, dimana tempat tim basket putri juga sedang berlatih. Tidak mudah untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya tersebut karena hawa keberadaan orang yang dicari dirinya itu sangatlah tipis.

"Sial! Bolanya direbut oleh Kuroko!" Teriak salah seorang pemain tim basket putri yang sedang berlatih. Mendengar nama itu, mata Kise langsung tertuju kearah suara tersebut. Akhirnya iris kuning yang senada dengan warna surainya itu menemukan sosok yang ia cari dari tadi.

Ya, yang ia cari dari tadi tidak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuko, salah satu pemain reguler tim basket putri Teikou. Gadis bersurai _baby-blue_ sepanjang seleher itu berhasil mencuri perhatian dari seorang Kise Ryouta, seorang yang terkenal populer di kalangan wanita. Banyak wanita yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian meskipun kecil dari dirinya, namun seluruh perhatiannya kali ini hanya tertuju pada satu orang saja dan itu tidak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuko.

Mendadak ia teringat ketika pertama kali ia melihat Kuroko Tetsuko. Pada saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, Kuroko berjalan melewati Kise. Kise hampir saja tidak merasakan bahwa baru saja ada yang berjalan melewatinya. Hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis dan membuatnya merinding seketika. Ia pikir apa yang baru saja melewatinya adalah hantu.

Begitu ia berbalik, ia melihat sesosok gadis berbadan kecil, bersurai _baby-blue_ yang baru saja melewatinya itu. Kise merasakan adanya aura misterius dari gadis tersebut. Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang ia terus tertangkap oleh pesona misterius dari Kuroko Tetsuko.

Kise terus berlari sambal melamun akan kenangan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya…

"Buuukkk!" Sebuah bola basket mengenai mukanya. Ia langsung jatuh tersungkur akibat benturan keras dirinya dengan bola yang menyadarkan dari lamunan.

"Oi, Kise! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Pria bersurai _navy-blue_ itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kise, khawatir kalau ia sampai pingsan. Karena pelaku bola salah sasaran itu sebenarnya adalah pria ini, yaitu Aomine Daiki.

" _Ittai-ssu!_ Kau jahat sekali Aomine- _cchi!_ Bagaimana kalau wajah tampanku ini rusak?!" Kise memegang wajahnya dan menyalahkan Aomine.

"Aku kasihan padanya, dia sudah bodoh dan sekarang makin terlihat menyedihkan." Komentar pria yang badannya untuk ukuran anak SMP itu kelewat besar, bersurai ungu dan bermata malas yang tidak lain adalah Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ya, dia memang sejak awal bodoh." Komentar lagi pria bersurai hijau dan berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah Midorima Shintarou.

Kise sadar, kali ini ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Hanya karena seorang gadis yang ada dipikirannya, ia menjadi tukang melamun dan baperan (?).

Ia mendengar suara tawa kecil di bagian tempat tim basket putri berlatih. Ia pun melihat Kuroko Tetsuko. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Kuroko menatap kembali kearah orang yang sedang menatapnya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

Kise tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, padahal ia sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan banyak wanita, namun entah kali ini berbeda, badannya terasa kaku, dadanya berdegup kencang, ia merasa dirinya akan meledak sesaat lagi.

Kuroko memberikan senyuman kecil ke Kise dan langsung kembali berlatih. Kise yang melihat senyum itu langsung kembali terjatuh lemas.

"O-oi Kise! Jangan bilang kau pingsan!" Aomine kaget begitu melihat Kise kembali terjatuh.

"Yep, dia memang rambut kuning yang bodoh." Murasakibara dan Midorima memberikan komentar secara bersamaan.

O-O-O

Kise berkali-kali menghela nafas, ia merasa hari ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Tapi entah kenapa disisi lain dirinya merasa sangat senang karena baru pertama kali Kuroko Tetsuko memberinya senyuman. Kise merasa dirinya sedang menari-nari di ladang mawar, meskipun sakit terkena duri, tapi ia tidak peduli dan tetap menari.

Kise berniat untuk langsung pulang, tapi ia melihat lampu digedung olahraga masih menyala.

"Hmm? Siapa yang masih berlatih pada jam ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya itu, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke gedung olahraga.

Sesampainya dia di gedung olahraga, ia melihat sosok gadis berbadan kecil dengan surai _baby-blue_ yang tidak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuko. Setiap gerakan tidak pernah luput dari iris kuningnya.

Saat ini dirinya sedang melihat Kuroko Tetsuko secara sembunyi-sembunyi, padahal dirinya tinggal masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga dan menyapa Kuroko, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Akibatnya ia sekarang seorang Kise Ryouta terlihat seperti penguntit.

Ketika akan bergerak, Kuroko mendadak merasa kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan dan kemudian ia langsung jatuh tersungkur. Melihat itu, Kise keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari ke arah Kuroko.

"Ku-Kurokocchi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kise menghampiri Kuroko dengan rasa cemas dihatinya.

"Kise-kun? A-aku tidak ap- aw!" Begitu Kuroko mencoba berdiri, rasa sakit dari kakinya langsung menjulur keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak apa-apa!" Kise membopong Kuroko ke pinggir lapangan dan mendudukkannya disebuah kursi.

"Kau ini terlalu memaksakan diri. Padahal tidak usah latihan seperti ini tim basket putri Teikou pasti akan menang, kan?" Kise menatap Kuroko yang sudah kelelahan akibat terlalu memforsir tenaganya untuk latihan.

"Aku menyukai basket. Karena aku suka, aku akan terus berusaha untuk bermain." Balas Kuroko.

Mendengarnya membuat Kise sedikit tersenyum kecil. Kuroko bergitu berjuang dalam hal yang disukainya. Kise berpikir, seandainya Kuroko Tetsuko juga berjuang kepada dirinya.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Kakimu sakit kan? Sini aku lihat bagian mana yang sakit _-ssu_." Kise membungkuk dan duduk dibawah Kuroko. Kuroko langsung melepas sepatu basketnya dan memberikan kakinya kepada Kise.

Kise memijit pelan kaki Kuroko. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis yang sedang ada dihadapannya ini. Kaki yang mungil, putih ,dan mulus tidak ada cacatnya sama sekali. Kise tidak percaya bahwa kaki sebagus ini digunakannya untuk berlari diarena basket.

Awalnya Kise memijit bagian pergelangan kaki Kuroko, namun lama kelamaan entah kenapa tangannya semakin bergerak naik untuk menulusuri lebih jauh kaki mulus semakin naik sehingga sampai ke paha Kuroko. Ia elus pelan paha tersebut. Kise bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang menyentuh orang atau menyentuh kain sutra atau kaki orang? Ini terlalu lembut!

Kise terus mengelus dan memijit pelan paha Kuroko, sampai akhirnya…

"Ki-Kise-kun…" Kise mendengar kembali suara Kuroko. Ia langsung sadar apa yang baru saja dirinya lakukan dan langsung melepas tangannya.

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku Kuro-" Ucapannya terputus begitu ia melihat wajah Kuroko. Wajah gadis tersebut memerah, iris yang senada dengan surainya itu menjadi sayu, nafas yang terengah-engah dan ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara aneh.

Kise berusaha keras menahan dirinya, tapi itu sangatlah sulit. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria bisa menahan diri ketika seorang gadis membuat wajah seperti itu di depannya. Ditambah lagi, dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuko! Gadis yang memerangkapnya dengan pesona misteriusnya itu.

" _Sial! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"_ Pikir Kise. Ia langsung bangkit dan menatap Kuroko yang sedang duduk.

"Kise-ku-?!" Belum selesai berkata apa-apa, ucapan Kuroko dipotong oleh Kise yang mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir mungil Kuroko.

Iris _baby-blue_ Kuroko terbuka lebar karena kaget akan ciuman Kise. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Kise untuk segera menghentikan ini. Bukannya berhenti, Kise memegang tangan Kuroko dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Kise menghisap pelan bibir mungil Kuroko. Awalnya hanya hisapan pelan, namun Kise semakin liar menghisapnya. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Kise untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kuroko.

Kise terus mencium dan memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Kuroko Tetsuko sampai mereka hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Kise pun melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Mereka langsung menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Ki-Kise-kun? Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko saat nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Wajah Kuroko kali ini lebih memerah dibandingkan sebelumnya, nafas dan wajahnya memanas. Kise semakin tidak bisa menahan diri melihat Kuroko yang seperti ini.

"Ini perawatan special dariku untukmu, Kuroko-cchi. Kau kan sedang sakit." Kise mengusap pelan wajah Kuroko yang saat ini baginya sangat menggoda itu.

"Jadi, diam dan nikmati saja-ssu." Setelah berkata begitu, Kise kali ini menyerang bagian leher Kuroko. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang ada dileher Kuroko dan mulai menciumnya pelan.

"Ahn…jangan disana…Kise-kun…aku keringatan…" Kuroko mencari alasan agar Kise berhenti melakukan ini.

"Justru karena itu Kuroko-cchi, aku dapat mencium aroma khasmu." Balasnya disela-sela kegiatannya. Kali ini ia mengigit pelan leher Kuroko dan meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ disana. Seolah-olah ingin memberikan bukti bahwa kali ini Kuroko Tetsuko akan menjadi milik dirinya, Kise Ryouta seorang.

Tangan Kise masuk perlahan ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan oleh Kuroko. Tanganya kemudian mengangkat sedikit bra yang menutupi dada Kuroko dan tangannya langsung memainkan dada tersebut.

Dada Kuroko Tetsuko memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi ditangan Kise terasa sangat lembut dan empuk.

"Ahn! Ki-Kise-kun Hmmph!" Akibat perbuatan Kise, Kuroko tidak dapat lagi menahan suaranya. Kise pun langsung menahannya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Tahan suaramu Kuroko-cchi, nanti kedengaran sampai luar." Ujarnya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Kise kemudian mengangkat kaos yang dikenakan Kuroko dan menampilkan dada Kuroko. Melihat itu Kise langsung segera melahap dada yang satu dan tangannya memainkan dada yang satunya lagi.

"Ki-Kise-kun…Nggghh…" Kuroko mencoba menahan suaranya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang sangat aneh setiap tubuhnya menerima perlakuan dari Kise. Rasa tersebut ia lampiaskan dengan menarik-narik dan mengacak-acak surai Kuning Kise.

Tangan Kise turun dan masuk kedalam celana basket Kuroko. Ia merasa celana dalam Kuroko sudah sangat basah. Perlahan-lahan satu jarinya masuk ke dalam celana dalam Kuroko kemudia jarinya memainkan kewanitaan Kuroko.

" _Kuroko-cchi, kau sempit sekali."_ Batin Kise.

Kise semakin memainkan kewanitaan Kuroko, ia mencoba memasukkan jari kedua, akibatnya Kuroko sudah tidak dapat menahan suaranya lagi. Suara Kuroko Tetsuko memang kecil namun sangat menggoda di telinga Kise.

Kise kemudian menurunkan celana basket dan celana dalam milik Kuroko, melepasnya dan meletakkannya disampingnya. Kise membuka kaki mulus Kuroko dan mulai menghisap kewanitaannya.

"Kise-kun…he-hentikan…" Ucap Kuroko dengan nada memohon. Kise tidak berhenti malah semakin menginvasi daerah kewanitaannya. Ia malah tersenyum mendengar perkataan tersebut. Ia tahu Kuroko berkata 'berhenti' namun ia malah membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

Kise kali ini memasukkan lidahnya kedalam kewanitaan Kuroko. Lidahnya mencari-cari sesuatu dan akhirnya menemukannya. Lidah Kise bermain di klitoris milik Kuroko.

"Ki-Kise-kun! A-aku akan…" Kuroko merasa dirinya akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dan membuat dirinya meledak. Dan akhirnya Kuroko mencapai Orgasme pertama kali seumur hidupnya.

Kuroko terkulai lemas karena orgasme nya tadi. Matanya menatap sayu pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan pikirannya sudah benar-benar kosong.

Kise menidurkan Kuroko di kursi panjang tempat dimana Kuroko duduk. Ia pun membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Kuroko-cchi, mungkin ini akan sakit. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kalau kau merasa sakit silahkan cakar atau gigit aku." Kise mengedipkan matanya ke Kuroko. Kuroko tidak memberikan respon apapun atas ucapan Kise karena pikirannya masih kosong.

Kise memposisikan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan Kuroko. Ia mulai memasuki diri Kuroko Tetsuko. Seperti dugaan, Kuroko memang sangat sempit. Perlahan-lahan ia masukkan kejantanannya sampai akhirnya masuk semua dan merobek selaput dara Kuroko Tetsuko.

Kuroko merasa sangat sakit dan perih dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia pun mencengkram lengan dan mengigit bahu Kise. Kise juga merasa sedikit sakit karena cengkraman dan gigitan Kuroko, namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kuroko.

" _Ittai_ …hiks…" Kuroko menangis karena rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Kise menjilat air mata Kuroko dan mencium keningnya untuk menenangkan Kuroko.

"Maaf, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi, rasa sakit itu akan hilang." Kise menenangkan Kuroko dan Kuroko pun sudah mulai tenang. Setelah beberapa menit, Kise pun mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya secara perlahan.

Kuroko pun merasa rasa sakit itu menghilang dan ia mulai menikmati kegiatan ini sesuai dengan irama gerakan Kise.

"Mmhh..ahhnn…Kise..khunn…" Racau Kuroko.

"Uhh…panggil aku 'Ryouta', Tetsuko-cchi…" Kise tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, namun memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Hal ini membuat Kuroko merasa sedikit malu.

"Ahh! Ngghh! R-Ryouta-kun!" Kuroko sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan suaranya saat Kise mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

Mereka terus mendesah, saling memanggil nama pasangan masing-masing mengikuti irama permainan cinta mereka. Keringat mereka berdua tidak kalah banyaknya seperti saat mereka sedang bermain basket. Namun entah kenapa keringat mereka kali ini dirasa sangat berbeda.

Kise merasa ia akan mencapai puncaknya, ia pun semakin cepat dan liar menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam diri Kuroko.

"Tetsuku-cchi…Aku akan keluar!" Ucapnya kepada Kuroko.

"Aku juga…Ryouta-kun…" Kuroko pun sepertinya juga akan mencapai orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun keluar secara bersamaan. Kise mengeluarkan sprema nya di dalam kewanitaan Kuroko. Kuroko merasa didalam dirinya menjadi panas karena sperma Kise yang mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua terkulai lemas akan permainan cinta mereka yang pertama. Terlebih lagi untuk Kuroko, ia yang dalam pengalaman pertamanya mengalami orgasme sampai dua kali. Ia merasa ini lebih melelahkan dibandingkan harus latihan basket seharian.

"Jadi, inilah perawatan spesial dariku _-ssu_." Kise memberikan senyuman ke Kuroko.

"Perawatan…spesial…" Mendengar itu Kuroko hampir menangis. Apapun sebutannya ini tetap saja namanya 'seks' dan ia tidak menyangka ia akan melakukannya secepat ini. Ditambah lagi ia melakukannya dengan Kise Ryouta, pria yang terkenal digandrungi oleh wanita.

"Aku melakukan ini dan menyebutnya spesial karena aku dapat melakukannya dengan orang yang kuanggap spesial _-ssu_." Ujar Kise lagi. Mendengar perkataan Kise barusan, Kuroko langsung menatap Kise.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang yang ku anggap spesial.'?" Tanya Kuroko. Kise membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau tidak tahu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku mungkin memang bisa bersikap keren ke banyak wanita. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap kali aku berhadapan denganmu, sikap keren itu pergi entah kemana, aku menjadi gugup, dan aku malah jadi terlihat bodoh dan menyedihkan." Ujarnya lagi.

Entah kenapa didalam hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuko merasa sangat senang. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kise itu sungguh-sungguh. Bukanlah hanya sekedar kalimat gombalan yang sering ia gunakan ketika berhadapan dengan wanita lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menjadikan dirimu orang yang spesial juga untukku?" Kuroko memegang kedua tangan Kise. Mendengar itu Kise langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko.

"Itulah yang selalu ku impikan." Ujarnya.

Mereka berpelukan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko mulai memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Kise-kun, untuk bertanggung jawab, kau harus mengantarkan ku pulang kali ini." Ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Karena 'perawatan spesial'mu itu membuatku semakin tidak bisa berjalan." Ucapnya lagi.

Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan dari seseorang yang telah mengisi bagian spesial dalam hidupnya itu.

"Baik-baik, tenang saja. Ayo kita pulang." Balas Kise.

Mereka membereskan semua kekacauan yang tadi mereka lakukan di gedung olahraga ini dan bergegas untuk pulang.

 **OWARI**

 **Author: Fyuuhh akhirnya jadi juga fic lemon yang kedua ini. Entah kenapa bikin disela-sela bikin fic ini sering guling-guling karena menahan rasa malu deh.**

 **Thank you for reading this. Jangan lupa reviewnya.**

 **Accept request fic *straight dan gendben character kuroko no basuke :3**


End file.
